The Forbearance Vexation
by Jlove32
Summary: Sheldon is being short-tempered, easily frustrated and exceedingly condescending. No, more than normal. What's going on? Or rather, what's NOT going on to make him behave this way? Leonard has an idea, but how can he bring up THAT topic with Sheldon?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory (though I sure wish I did). Bill Prady, Chuck Lorre and Warner Bros are the amazing, astouding geniuses responsible for the best show ever and I will be forever grateful to them for "The Shamy." This story is just my silly little take on Question Numero Uno on everyone's mind (well, right after "Where the fwig is the announcement that there will be more seasons past #10?!")

* * *

Sheldon was, quite simply, being an ass. And Leonard thought that was putting it kindly.

He had returned home from his date with Amy last night and immediately snapped at Penny for having her bare feet on the coffee table and berated Leonard for letting them run out of water bottles, even though he knew Saturday morning was when he usually went for groceries and they would soon be restocked. By the time Sheldon shut his door for bed he had also insulted the way Penny had "cleaned the bathroom like a blind person" when he spied a single hair on the floor and accused them of moving his teacup an inch to the left since he had put it away in the cupboard earlier that day. His final words of the evening to them as he shut his bedroom door included a derisive admonition to "keep the vocal component of their relentless carnal activities to a dull roar as SOME people have more important things to do, like sleep and solve the mysteries of the universe." So yeah, even for Sheldon, he was being an ass.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In addition to being incredibly annoyed at his roommate, Leonard had begun to notice a disturbing trend. Sheldon had always been difficult to live with (ok, very, very difficult to live with). However, for the past 6 years he had had increasingly more numerous time periods when he could be downright pleasant, and it was clear to Leonard the cause. As Sheldon and Amy had spent more and more time together, and especially as their relationship grew closer, Sheldon had most certainly changed. Some of the best discussions the friends had had occurred after date nights, when Sheldon usually seemed to be more relaxed and open. There was no question that Amy's presence in Sheldon's life had allowed him to have better relationships in general. In fact spending time with Amy typically put him in such a good mood that Leonard had even been able to finagle some minor changes to the Roommate Agreement, so long as he planned his requests for one of these post-Amy-happiness times.

However, Leonard had recently realized that his friend's ongoing spate of bad moods and outright tantrums seemed to primarily occur after Sheldon had seen Amy. _No_ , he thought, _that wasn't quite true; the group still gathered for dinner a couple times a week in 4A or at Howard and Bernadette's, and things seemed ok then. Hmmm, so then his crappy behavior seemed to be occurring after Sheldon had been ALONE with Amy. But why?_

Leonard's heart sank at the possibilities. Sheldon had been a mess when Amy had left him and he didn't know how he would cope if they were headed for another breakup. _But no, that's ridiculous, right?_ Everyone knew now without a shadow of a doubt that Sheldon and Amy were made for each other. The level of love and joy the others had been privy to just by being around them since their reconciliation made that clear, and the fact that theirs was now a sexual relationship as well took care of anyone's doubts that - W _hoa...oh...of course_ , Leonard mused. _Two virgins in their mid-thirties starting on their first sexual relationship...and one of them was Sheldon._ _Oh boy, why haven't I considered this before?_ Well, he knew why...it was definitely best NOT to contemplate what a sexually active Sheldon might be like, but regardless, here they were, and if Sheldon's demeanor after he and Amy's private time was any indication, that part of their relationship might not be going so well. _Oh man_...as much as Leonard really did NOT want to know too much about his best friend's physical relationship, he really did love him like a brother and knew there as no one else with whom Sheldon could even POSSIBLY discuss this. It would have to be him.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, don't throw things, this is a short chapter. The story was a little long for a one-shot, but the beginning was a little short for a multi-chapter. Oh well, it is where it made the most sense to cut it, but I promise, Chapter 2 is coming and is definitely longer. We should have at least 3, probably 4 chapters by the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still own nothing of The Big Bang Theory, despite all my wishes on birthday candles, pennies tossed in fountain, first stars of the night and magic lamps. Harumph. Cheers to Bill Prady, Chuck Lorre and Warner Bros., those lucky (hard-working, creative) dogs!

* * *

Leonard stood in the kitchen of 4A, watching Sheldon carefully. His recently-so-tempermental roommate seemed to be in a decent mood this morning. He grabbed a mug and the pan he had been stirring on the stove. Now was probably as good a time as he was going to find. "Uh, Sheldon, buddy, can we talk for a minute?"

"Ok..." Sheldon looked up from his laptop, obviously curious about his friend's hesitant tone.

Leonard sat down in his chair next to Sheldon's spot on the couch, handing the experimental physicist a freshly-made cup of hot cocoa as he did so. "Cocoa?" Sheldon looked alarmed. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, that's kind of what I wanted to ask you." Leonard began uncertainly. Sheldon merely looked at him with a furrowed brow, waiting for him to explain. "You, uh, you know Penny and I have been spending more nights at her apartment the last few months."

"Yes," Sheldon acknowledged with a short nod, "and I told you I'me fine with that, Leonard. Oh honestly, is that why you alarmed me by offering me cocoa? Did you think I couldn't handle the fact that you and Penny, as a married couple, want some space of your own? It makes perfect sense and I'm certainly glad to not be privy to absolutely ALL your amourous activities anymore." Leonard gaped at his completely reasonable response, but Sheldon just shook his head derisively at Leonard's assumption he wouldn't be able to handle the reduced number of nights Leonard and Penny were spending in 4A. He was telling the truth about his feelings...the more he thought about finally giving Amy that ring that was hidden away in his safe, making her his wife, and starting to build a life of their own together the more he realized that he certainly didn't want Leonard and Penny on top of them all the time. It was only logical they felt the same way about him being there with them every moment (delightful as he was). _Huh, what do you know, I guess there really is something to this empathy thing. Way to go Dr Fowler, you vixen, you!_ He smiled at the thought of his little lady.

Sheldon thought their conversation was finished and began to rise from the couch when Leonard spoke "That's not actually all I meant, but thank you for saying that." Truth be told he was so surprised by the turn the conversation had taken that he himself could barely remember what he had been planning to say. "While it is true that Penny and I like being alone sometimes we've actually also been staying away for you. You and Amy." Sheldon raised an eyebrow at him. "So you two could, you know, have some privacy too, sometimes."

"Oh," Sheldon replied simply. "Well, thank you as well," he said quietly, moving to stand again. Leonard did not miss how his face had fallen and his body language completely changed at Leonard's declaration. He didn't looked grateful to match his words, he looked...defeated. Leonard immediately felt bad for his roommate; it appeared his concerns might prove valid.

"Wait, wait, wait a sec..." Sheldon slumped back down in his spot. "I can't help but notice, though, that when Penny and I are gone, we never find Amy here the next morning...or, uh, or you missing." His friend didn't respond, just kept looking at the floor. "It's not my place to pry, but you know I care about you...is something wrong between you and Amy?" he ventured reluctantly. The word **again** was not spoken, but Sheldon heard it in his heart.

"Why? Did Penny hear something from Amy?" Sheldon quickly asked, eyes wild.

"No, no," Leonard immediately reassured him. "Nothing that I've heard, not at all." He chanced placing a hand on Sheldon's shoulder and was relieved when he didn't pull away. "Are you ok?"

Sheldon let out a small sigh before sitting up straight, pulling himself completely back together and answering dismissively "I'm fine, Leonard, thank you for your concern." And now he did rise from the couch, placing his laptop on his desk and crossing to the fridge.

"Ooooookay..." Leonard watching him, trying to catch his eye but Sheldon looked only at the water bottle he had grabbed. "You know, it's ok if you need some, uh, advice or - or - tips, about, well, intimacy," Leonard stammered. "It can take even experienced couples a while to find their "groove" so to speak and it can take any man a while to figure out how to...well it's just that if you and Amy haven't really been able to -" Sheldon cut him off with a dismissive wave and suddenly the angry-Sheldon-voice so prevalent as of late was back.

"I assure you, Leonard, that I need no advice on the subject of sexually satisfying my girlfiriend, nor she me. If you remember she herself stated that I "completely rocked her world in bed," thank you very much." Sheldon's face all the way to the tips of his ears was red though Leonard didn't know if it was from embarassment from Amy's admission during their game at the cabin, or anger that Leondard would think him a less-than-stellar lover.

"Ok, ok...I get it, no problems like that," Leonard cut him off before he heard anything more descriptive from his brutally honest friend. "It's just, buddy, women tend to like it when you spend the night after, you know, and I know you probably don't like the idea of not sleeping in your bed, so it's ok with us if you have Amy over here and you both spend the night, we'll give you guys space." Leonard rushed out his statement before Sheldon could interrupt him.

But the interruption never came. Instead Sheldon slunk back across the room and sank heavily into his spot. "I did," Sheldon said so quietly his friend wasn't sure he heard what he said.

"Huh?"

"I said I did. I spent the night at Amy's. And I didn't care that I wasn't in my bed. I was just glad to be with her. I...I loved it." Sheldon's eyes were focused on the coffee table, his voice small. Leonard didn't miss how he leaned forward and grabbed his cocoa, taking a deep pull.

"When?" Leonard asked, confused. "You mean the FIRST time? Well that's good, but..." Sheldon raised his head to meet Leonard's eyes and the look in them took Leonard by surprise, and in that moment he KNEW. He didn't know how, he just knew. "The ONLY time?" he asked gently, incredulous. _Oh my god, he has GOT to be kidding me..._

Sheldon bit his lip instead of responding.

"Why?" Leonard asked, trying to be understand _but holy crap this was crazy._ "It's been, what, 4 months? Why haven't you guys done it since then, Sheldon?"

"126 days," Sheldon said with what sounded like anguish. "It's been 126 days. 240 to go."

"240? What's 240 - oh my God..366 days...leap year...are you telling me you haven't done it again because you're waiting for Amy's birthday?"

Sheldon sighed heavily. "Yes," was all he said.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sheldon lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. It was well past his bedtime and he knew he would not be functioning at the optimal level at work tomorrow because of a lack of sleep, but he couldn't help it. Leonard's words kept running through his mind: _"Amy is crazy about you. I'm pretty sure she would have sex with you any day, any time. Hell, if it's been 4 months, she would probably do it in your spot while the rest of us ate Chinese food..."_  
Leonard's scenario was ridiculous, of course, but his mind idly wondered if Amy **would** want to do it in his spot. _That would necessitate a different position than we used on her birthday. It would probably work best if we_ \- he abruptly slammed the door on that particular train of thought. _Great_ , he groaned internally, that's all he needed to help this situation - the image of a naked Amy in his spot, while he was in his spot...this was going to be another long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing of The Big Bang Theory, despite all my wishes on birthday candles, pennies tossed in fountain, first stars of the night and magic lamps. Harumph. Cheers to Bill Prady, Chuck Lorre and Warner Bros., those lucky (hard-working, creative) dogs!

* * *

"Therefore, their excuse for serving orange jell-o instead of green jell-o today as per the published menu is patently ludicrous," Sheldon finished in a huff, dropping his tray loudly on the table, face flushed and breathing slightly accelerated from the force with which he had lectured on the cafeteria's inadequacies. He then pulled out his phone, settling in and entirely ignoring the lunch in question.

Raj, apparently having forgotten their _ignore-Sheldon-when-he-goes-off-the-deep-end_ rule, foolishly attempted reason: "Dude, it's just jell-o."

"Just jell-o!" Sheldon spat. _Oh no, here it was: the look of haughty derision._ "Koothrapali, it is NOT just jello. I'll tell you what it is: it is a breech of contract between the cafeteria and its loyal patrons. We were not supposed to have orange jello until next week. Yet orange jello appeared today. They were so anxious to serve us orange jello they just couldn't wait until the agreed-upon date. What kind of world are we living in when people can't even keep their word?! It's anarchy, I tell you, anarchy," he finished, angrily grabbing his fork and looking like he might actually attack his jell-o. The other guys exchanged looks across the table, but said nothing. It was really better that way.

But Sheldon was not finished. "No, you know what it is?" he continued suddenly. "It is a weakness of character, plain and simple. When a plan is made it must be adhered to. There is no excuse for changing the terms of an agreement only to suit one's own desires," he jabbed the air with the plastic utensil to emphasize his point. "It is behavior unbecoming of a homo novus and it is inexcusable, that's what it is." Then more quietly, to himself, he added. "Yes, inexcusable," nodding his head slightly and looking at his plate.

"Are we still talking about jell-o? Did you just call the lunch lady is a homo novus?" Raj asked, confused.

Sheldon looked up, shocked. "Huh?" a pause, "No, of course not, I must have misspoken. My apologies."

Howard narrowed his eyes, watching Sheldon with interest. Even for 10-years-ago-Sheldon this impassioned diatribe was bat crap crazy. The theoretical physicist, however, merely went back to looking at his phone.

The guys ate in silence for several long minutes before Howard finally looked to Leonard, inclining his head toward Sheldon. "What's HIS problem?"

"Blue balls," Leonard stated matter-of-factly as he scooped up another spoonful of rice from his plate.

"Raquetball?" Sheldon looked up from his phone as if coming out of a trance.

"What?" asked his confused roommate. _God, he hated these non-sequiturs where it was assumed he knew what the hell subject they were supposed to be discussing now._

"Are you talking about raquetball?" Sheldon clarified. "I know you don't relish the thought of continuing in fencing since Kripke's attempted tryst with your mother, but I hardly think raquetball is the answer. It's a sweaty sport, Leonard, played in enclosed courts with one glass wall where the Peeping Toms of the sporting world can stand critiquing your technique and the fit of your athletic shorts. No thank you," he finished, shaking his head sadly.

"What in the HELL are you talking about?" Leonard questioned. "No one is playing raquetball," he stated in exasperation.

"Well that's a relief," continued Sheldon. "I hadn't even gotten to the statistics on raquetball injuries sustained each year from collisions with the walls of the claustrophobia-inducing courts." Sheldon paused, considering. "Then what sport were you discussing? Raquetball was the only one I could think of where the balls are in fact, blue. Let's see, basketballs are orange...well, professional balls in any case, one does see balls marketed in a myriad of colors and patterns these days, but traditionally they're orange...baseballs are white and red, of course...footballs are brown...soccer balls are - "

"Sheldon we weren't talking about sports!" Howard interjected. "We were uh - well, you see there is - ". Howard had never shied away from sex talk in his life, but somehow talking about actual sex with an actually sexually active Sheldon Cooper creeped him out more than he thought possible. However he knew his kinda-sorta-friend really was clueless about these things and he and Bernie had agreed that they really liked Amy. As she was happy with this lunatic he wanted to be helpful, so he tried again. "There is an expression when a man gets really gets turned on and doesn't -"

Sheldon cut him off with a dismissive wave, "Please, Wolowitz, not everyone is obsessed with talking about coital activities nonstop the way you do. Honestly, it's no wonder you couldn't progress beyond a Masters degree when that's all you think about."

"Never mind, I'm out." Howard stood and grabbed his nearly empty tray, casting a glance toward Leonard. "Good luck," he told him before slipping away.

"Fine! Don't say goodbye!" Sheldon snapped after him, eliciting a sigh from Leonard. _Maybe he COULD take up raquetball. At least now he knew there was no danger of Sheldon joining him._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for the kind reviews, I hope you're enjoying our frustrated Shelly. One ask: if you're enjoying the story and want to read more please follow or favorite it so you get notified of updates. I think we're moving into M-rated territory, perhaps next chapter (a first for me...eep...wish me luck!). This means the story won't show up in the default search list anymore and I'd hate for anyone to miss an update!

And for any of you going to Comic Con, have fun!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing of The Big Bang Theory, dagnabit. All credit for the genius thereof goes to Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and Warner Bros. Thanks, guys!

* * *

His mouth trailing hot kisses along her jaw, down her neck to her collar bone, breath increasing, hearts racing...

Her hands running over his shoulders, grabbing the back of his neck, nails in his hair, bodies pressed close...

White cotton pulled over his head, the cool room air and anticipation causing his nipples to harden instantly. _What a curious feeling..._

Her hands exploring his chest, raking through the sparse hair, running over his muscles, touching his belly button, sliding over the hair below...

Lips tasting the curve of his shoulders, trailing down, hot breath teasing, tongue on his...wow _, I never knew they were so sensitive, I thought that was only women, what is this vixen doing to me?_

His hand skimming over her skin, feeling as if he were caressing silk...

Hands buried in her hair, flowing over and between his fingers, wrapping his hand in it as he pulls her face back to his, needing to kiss her again...

The skin of her thigh, _how can anything be so soft?_ Heat burning in his stomach, growing, turning to fire, _what is this feeling?_

Hands slide upward, flutter over lace and satin, if he were standing his knees would buckle...

The softness of her stomach, pulling back slightly, giggling, shy smiles, his touches more firm, avoiding tickling as his hand traces the rises and hollows of her ribs...

The most beautiful sigh he's ever heard as a strong hand settles on her breast, delightful heat, fascinating texture, a gentle squeeze, _hmm, nothing like pizza dough after all_. Thumb circling the tight bud in the center of rougher flesh, a sharp cry from her lips, music to his ear, _how can this feel so good?_

The next cry into his mouth as he kisses her passionately, testing the other side...

Soft cotton pulled up, arms raised, hair cascading back down around her chest as her nightgown hits the floor...

A groan, _did I just groan?_ as his eyes devour her nearly naked form, she smiles, so beautiful, she is his, no one else will ever be given this sight, a sharp tug inside his chest...

Another kiss, her arms snake around his neck, skin on skin, breasts pressed into his chest... _how could I not know this feeling existed?_

Hands trail back down to explore firm globes once again, lips close behind, her back arched, panting gasps, his head swims, pants tightening painfully, god he loves this woman _,_ his name on her breath...

Her hands find elastic waist, push impatiently, flannel sliding down, finding the floor, arms pull each other close, legs entwined, kissing, so much kissing, dizzy at the feel of the pulse in her neck racing under his tongue...

Rolling, her weight resting on him, hands tracing lines over his muscles, mouth loving, his head pressing into the pillow, body tingling, her body rising to straddle him as she smiles, the single sexiest thing he has ever seen...

Large hands cradle her glorious posterior, oh how long has he wanted to do that. A dragging, grinding motion of her hips...his breath ragged, catching, too much, too soon...rolling again, hovering above her...

Fingers hook into the sides of satin and lace, a questioning look, nod of assent, slding down over smooth legs, " _You're so beautiful..."_

Eyes locked, blue and green melding together as fingers move to explore, her eyes wide, they breathe together, " _oh my god"_ he pants, so slick, the feeling like nothing he's ever felt before, her eyes fluttering closed, a whimper then another, he fights for control himself as her body rocks with his motions, he concentrates on testing, gauging her reactions, learning her. A smirk, _if there is one thing Sheldon Lee Cooper excels at, it's learning..._

The room filling with her moans, head turning side to side on the pillow, hair askew, his name, _how can his name sound so wonderful from her lips_? He doesn't want to silence her, but the need to kiss her is overwhelming. Her screams filling his mouth as her body shakes then arches off the bed before collapsing in his arms, panting. Green eyes open, dazed and full of love, she's more gorgeous than he ever believed possible and **_I did that_** , pride filling his chest, love, and a hunger the depths of which he has never known...

Hands find their favorite spot on her hips, like dozens of times before, but with no barrier of cloth this time; he grips them hard as the realization washes over him...

His body settled between her legs, right arm wrapped behind her shoulder pulling them together, supporting himself with his left. Eyes locked, he stares intently into hers, voice level as he fights to hold off a moment longer. _"I love you Amy."_ Her hand caressing his cheek, _"I love you too, Sheldon."_ Favoring him with a radiant smile and a small nod...

Bending to press a small kiss to her lips before pulling back to gaze into her eyes as they crossed this last frontier together. Small intake of breath from Amy as he entered her for the first time, his brow furrowing, pausing. "I'm ok" another smile, leaning up to kiss him again. His eyes never leaving her as he continues, pressing forward slowly...

 _"Oh Amy_ ," panting shallowly once he could go no further... _"you feel so...oh my..."_ he has to close his eyes and concentrate on just breathing, senses on complete overload... _yes, this is the very definition of overwhelmed...this is all-consuming...this is...exquisite..._

Hands on his broad shoulders pulling him to her, clinging on to ridges of muscle on his back. Sliding to grip his biceps as they move together...

Her eyes holding his in this moment, the most mesmerizing thing in the world...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sheldon sat bolt upright in bed, heart racing, breathing shallow. Abandoning all hope of sleep, he pulled on his robe and slipped out the door. Never before this year had he known that his eidetic memory could be a curse as well as a blessing. The memories, _oh dear lord, the memories_...he scrubbed his hand down his face in frustration. This was getting ridiculous. He pulled the door to the bathroom shut quietly, praying that the shower wouldn't awaken Leonard who would no doubt ask why he was in there in the middle of the night...or worse, assume.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Poor, poor Shelly, suffering in a situation of his own making. If only he could do something to change it...

Thanks for reading, please review, I'm a little apprehensive about putting this out there but figured, what the heck. I wrote it not long after Opening Night and it's just been sitting on my computer, taunting me ever since. LOL!


End file.
